Dark Side of the Sun and Moon
by SilverReplay
Summary: Evil? I'm not evil, Stefan. I'm just looking out for myself for once and not for dear Elena's. What, are you surprised that I would rather be happy than a brooding sidekick to your little freak show of a party? Klamon


_**Dark Side of the Sun and Moon**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I'm pretty sure I'm not making any monetary profit off of this.

Drabble for actualodinson's 30 Day Dark Fandom OTP challenge

Day 19: 10/19/14

**Prompt: Evil! Character(s) AU.**

_Summary: Evil? I'm not evil, Stefan. I'm just looking out for myself for once and not for dear Elena's. What, are you surprised that I would rather be happy than a brooding sidekick to your little freak show of a party? Klamon_

...

Palming a small white stone in his hand, he wondered why it was so important in the first place. He had never even heard of such a thing as the sun and moon curse, and despite what Stefan and his merry band of misfits think, he is not dumb or oblivious. While his dear ripper of a brother was having a ball across the states, he had fun roaming the world, taking his share of the festivities. He had some fun with a few vampires – of both genders – some witches that were more corrupt than others, a hunter here and there, and maybe she _was_ a werewolf. She had the same blood thirst for raw steak and dark gold eyes under the moonlight – thank god he never met her during the full moon – as Mason Lockwood had. Celeste sure knew how to bend though, she taught him a lot on the art of contortionism.

Smoothing a thumb over the surface of the moonstone, he felt more than sensed the power radiating off of it. It wasn't connected to the sun or moon. He would know. He spent many of his fledgling years researching into how to _end_ this damn vampire curse of his. He researched about the sun, and its hold over vampires to the point of being unable to be under its ultraviolet rays. He researched about the moon, and its control over werewolves and the legendary rivalry between the two species. He researched about old magic and how only the most faithful and powerful can wield it. And even then, only if they were from the right bloodline. Not once did he come across such a curse as that of the sun and moon.

Actually, pausing in his midnight stroll, maybe he had. There was that strange Aztec curse he found when he went to that Mayan ruin site, but it was a load of crap, he recalled. "Servants of the moon and slaves to the sun? What a load of hypocrisy," he muttered, tossing the stone up and down in his hand as he meandered through the forest. There is no such thing. He met a werewolf in full control, able to transform at will somewhere in Canada a couple decades ago. He was a true lycan, a shifter. His son gained that ability to, unbound from the moon. Why is it then, that they are capable of instantaneous morphs into their wolfy side and not others? For some reason, he realized, they accepted their blood and power, seeing it not as a curse, but as a part of who they are, not as a weapon or tool either like Mason did. It was truly them, just made of pure instinct and animalistic drive.

And slaves to the sun? If the curse was true, that means these lapis lazuli rings would not be possible. A witch can't break another witch's spell with another spell. It must be directly counteracted. Magic was weird that way.

That meant…the sun and moon curse is fake. So why all the fuss over one stone? Sending a tendril of his own power into it, he shuddered. It felt dirty, tainted, as if it was trying desperately to bind something, lock it away into the deepest recesses of their soul, even over such a great – wait no, it was closer now. Opening his eyes, he blinked involuntarily – he really needs to get fresh blood, he was acting too human with all of this donated blood bags dieting that Stefan and Elena is making him adhere to – as in a flash, a dark blonde male materialized in front of him.

Penetrating dark eyes stared into his, before they zeroed in on the moonstone he was playing with.

"Well, what do we have here?" Taking a step forward, the newcomer smirked as he spotted a shiver make it way down the others spine. "Your name, darling?"

"Damon Salvatore, yours, gorgeous?" He shouldn't be flirting with him, especially someone who gave off the distinct scent of predator, even overwhelming his aura of a vampire.

"Klaus Mikaelson. What do you have there?" By then, Damon was slowly striding toward Klaus, something attracting him to the other male.

"Oh, just some bogus stone with a curse over it. Not the one it is supposed to have though, according to sources," he could feel the other male's breath wash over his face. Staring straight into Klaus' eyes, he caught that flash of recognition. "Do you happen to know why?" This weird game they were playing was addicting, trying to keep it all casual and yet probing deep for information.

"Why yes, I do, would you mind parting with such a stone?" A hand was reaching up to cup his chin, the game had taken on a whole new level. The sensual gesture made Damon pause, this close to him, he can sense that he was a vampire, but there was something more, something darker and desiring to be unbridled.

"It is only a stone, why would you desire such an item?" He was taking a risk. He knew that at this distance, any battle would be touch and go. He wasn't sure – and wasn't this a first – that he could win a fight between the two of them.

"If I tell you, I might have to kill you," their lips were close, heads slowly leaning towards each other.

"Or, you just might have to take me along for the ride," Damon breathed out. His eyes fluttered close as a hand clasped over his, the moonstone being the only things separating their palms. Lips closed over his and he tilted his head, melting into the kiss. Tongues languidly toyed with each other, small nips – not enough to draw blood – and a daring probe or two into the other's mouth led to him moaning as Klaus took charge and grasped the back of his head, pulling him in deeper.

Breaking apart for some air – not like they needed it like a human, but more for a reestablishment of control – Damon got his bearings straight, slightly.

"Oh, I might just have to darling," Klaus murmured as he dove back in for another kiss.

…

"She wants the moonstone, or she'll rip the town apart until it rains blood," Caroline gasped. Damon was nonchalant. He already knew the whole story. It's just that everyone was still clueless to what is going on.

"Tell dear Stefan the rest," he said, swirling his glass of wine as he sipped slowly and carefully. His body was still sore, muscles overtaxed. Sadly, with the newbie vamp and his Cullen vamp brother, he can't drink blood fresh unless he's on his own or with Klaus.

"She wants it tonight, at the masquerade ball." Her usually touched up hair was frazzled, eyes wide and scared. God, what had he even seen in her? Oh wait, she was only a fuck toy and blood bag, not anything he saw for long term.

"What are you thinking there, Stef?" Seeing the smirk on his brother's face, he wanted to laugh. Oh, he can't wait for this to blow over. He can't be thinking that it was this easy, was it? Oh he was, goody-two shoes Stefan, can't catch a break unless it is fed to him.

…

"Damon, where's Elena? Caroline? Jules?" Oh look, his brother is back.

"Hmm? Why are you asking me?" Snipping a blood bag open and draining it into a large pitcher, he ignored the frantic ramblings Stefan was sprouting. Tossing the empty plastic bag in the trash, he poured himself a drink, vodka mixed with blood.

"You were the last one to see any of them, Damon! This is no time for fun and games!"

"Oh I know that," staring into his brother's eyes, he wanted to desperately laugh. Really, this was too much.

_*Can I, gorgeous?* _It was a good thing Klaus told him that he was an anomaly – and wasn't that a fun thing to find out, he was a freak among vampires. Apparently, no one else can handle old magic like he can, not even an Original, they don't have the constitution or loose loyalty he has. Supposedly, loyalty and adaptability come hand in hand with the old magic, but most can only have one or the other. At least he knows for sure now that he is illegitimate, that bastard father of his did cheat on his mother, who bless her kind heart took him in as her own and raised him properly. It was from his birth mother that the bloodline originated from. Huh, who knew?

_**Have at it, darling.**_

"What do you mean? Damon? Damon?" Stefan was right in front of him now.

"Woah, woah, woah! Take a step back, doofus, stay out of my space, alright?" Pushing him away, he downed the rest of his drink before heading out. "Just want to day, though, Katerina's plans are screwed, Klaus already has the moonstone. That moonstone you guys gave her? A fake."

"WAIT! Fake? What did you do, you asshole?" Grabbing Damon's shoulder, he jerked the male around, staring furiously into dark blue eyes framed by strands of black hair.

"Me? Now wherever did you get that idea?" He was having so much fun, playing with little Stefan like this.

"You were the last one who had that stone, you were the one who hid it and retrieved it from wherever the fuck you had it and gave it to us to give to Katherine!" By now, the screaming and whining was getting annoying.

"And?" He raised an eyebrow. He didn't really see the point in this conversation when Stefan was only stating the obvious. He wanted to leave and join Klaus already. Werewolf strength and instinct coupled with a vampire's mating habits? Come to papa!

"When did you become evil, Damon?" Oh stop it with the teary eyes and sad puppy act!

"Evil? I'm not evil, Stefan. I'm just looking out for myself for once and not for dear Elena's. What, are you surprised that I would rather be happy than a brooding sidekick to your little freak show of a party?" Turning his back on his shocked brother – was he really holding out for some hope that he was only making a mistake or that it was only a phase? – he vanished out of the door, running at vampire speed through the forest and into the clearing where the magic was at its strongest point under the moon, the area where the earth has been seeped with the natural magic and the full moon can clearly be seen through the tree tops. Crashing into his other half, he was thrown down towards the ground, the heavy body landing right on top of him.

"Excited gorgeous? Or is this just some pre-celebratory fun before later in the night?" Damon purred out, grinding up into the chiseled body holding him down. It wasn't like he was objecting to this or anything.

"Darling, don't tempt me," Klaus growled, rubbing his teeth over Damon's neck.

"Just bite me," Damon said, already guessing what Klaus wanted. "Just give me some of your blood afterwards and we'll be fine." Another reason why he wanted to get this werewolf suppression curse broken, it was a right pain to have to keep on remembering to drink Klaus' blood – not like it isn't deliciously thick and arousing or anything! – but they almost always forget until Damon was dizzy from the aftereffects of a werewolf bite. Once Klaus figures out how to make hybrids, things would be so much easier. Moaning as almost instantly the sharp canines bit into his skin, he sighed as the soothing sensation and the slight burn surrounding the bit area calmed his mind. Feeling the tongue lap up at any excess blood, he slowly bit into the offered wrist, sucking in not even a mouthful of the blood before he settled back, the buzz from the blood already making him feel tipsy – it was like post-coital bliss from a regular stranger before that stroll into the forest, not as good as what he normally gets from Klaus, but just enough to get him moving. "Mmm, you sure you want to wait though?" It was weird that Klaus decided not to take him right then and there, but the trade of blood usually calmed the two down from any lust craze for a while, so both were somewhat satisfied.

"I would rather have you right after the ritual, in front of your horrified friends and the dead corpses of the doppelgänger, vampire girl, and wolf," he hissed into Damon's ear, enjoying the full body shudder it elicited.

"Can't wait," Damon breathily replied, eyes darkening in response to the fantasy. Looking up into the dark eyes of the one person who actually held his attention for more than a passing glance and earned his trust, he couldn't help but think, 'Join the Dark Side. We have hot bodies and sex.' Well, he amended, he got that reward. He wasn't sure what Greta was getting out of this, but he is sure enjoying his. Bringing down the hybrid for another kiss, he got lost in the sensation.

...

Read. Review. Favorite!

19/30 Days done~

**(I apologize for any butchering of Vampire Diaries, but I haven't watched this in a LONG time, so things are kind of rusty.)**

-SilverReplay.


End file.
